Kaiba Ashiya
(Incomplete) | spirit weapon = Ryakketsu | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Kaiba Ashiya (悪し矢 灰覇, Ashiya Kaiba), otherwise recognized as Dōman Ashiya the 26th (二十六の蘆屋道満, Nijūroku no Ashiya Dōman), is an and Onmyōji hailing from the Ashiya Clan. He is responsible for directing and undertaking spiritual exorcisms of varying kinds, communicating with the spiritual realms and divining future threats to the so that he may organize the protection of human souls. The instability of the spiritual realms due to their temporary collapse by the has lead him to be increasingly burdened with this task despite his youth. His services ended up being prominent enough to be hired by the , at which point he was recognized as an irregularity among the for interfering with the duties of . His continued interference despite confrontations with the made him end up as one of the with the designation " " (山羊座, Yagiza). Many sought him for the sake of either attaining his power for their faction or being granted the bounty on his head. To prevent himself from being targeted further, Kaiba willingly gave his divination services to the Shinigami, organizing the efforts of the Onmyōji in the Human World to prevent large-scale destruction by the incoming threat known as the Coven. Although not actively involved in the conflict, he has recently begun communicating with the Gotei 13 on the Coven's current whereabouts, and has erected large-scale barriers around and other areas with the assistance of his fellow Onmyjiō to prevent further destruction of the Human World. Appearance Kaiba is a youthful individual whom, despite the lively appearances that should be associated with him, looks somewhat bland when put in comparison. This is made most apparent by his rather dejected expression on most occasions, likely a consequence of past endeavors he's undergone. Albeit, in recent times, he bears a much more lighthearted facial expression, indicating that he has finally overcome his general disdain of interaction and duty. When discussing physical features, Kaiba's most defining characteristic is his physical stature and build. He is noted for being impressively muscular despite his age, with a relatively broad build and notable definition across the entirety of his body. His torso is distinctively toned, with defined biceps, triceps, abdomen and pectorals. In contrast, his facial features and other physical features make him appear like a classical , specifically his black hair and eyes. His hair is spiked and brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. Finally, due to the number of life-threatening situations he's been in, he has two significant scars. One of these is on his head and was gained during a battle in his childhood, while the other is on his abdomen during his fight with Kazumi. It should be noted that, when making full use of his Hagun Zenmu, Kaiba's tattoo stretch from his arm all the way to covering half of his chest and his eyes appear to turn a bright crimson. Although, given that he can control this output, it is assumed he can be even more powerful should he wish. While at work, Kaiba wears a very professional outfit. He wears a large white jacket with light blue lining across its length. The jacket includes black spaulders, which extend down to his triceps and have silver edging across them. Moreover, the sleeves of the jacket are folded upwards and buttoned just above his wrist, revealing black hemming on the inside of it. Finally, at the lower end of it is a tower-like pattern that goes upwards, although it doesn't have much significance. Underneath, Kaiba wears a gunmetal grey short-sleeved dress shirt with white lining; the interior part protruding from the bottom, covering the entirety of his torso. At his waist, he wears a simple black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of loose , dark-grey trousers. His trousers are tucked at his calves underneath his boots, which are seemingly steel-capped at both the front, underneath the sole and at the top. Gallery GrayPersonWorkSearch.jpg|Kaiba looking for work. GrayTrainingCap.jpg|Kaiba post-training. GraySuitCap.jpg|Kaiba's alternative, professional attire. Personality Kaiba is a young man who has been adorned with responsibility since the day of his birth. The slow decline of his family's population — specifically pureblood Quincy population — due to the mass extinction events associated with his species lead Kaiba's responsibilities to escalate rapidly beyond any child his age. Accordingly so, his childhood and adolescence has been eschewed in favor for a life to cultivate a great Quincy and Onmyōji to fulfill the purpose of his clan. In saying this, these responsibilities have greatly dampened Kaiba's overall personality. He is a dutiful, matter-of-tact individual who rarely goes out of his way to enjoy something. While recently he has been alleviated of such a tempered personality slightly as a result of his newfound adventures, Kaiba is still incapable of loosening the shackles of responsibility that tie him down, ultimately meaning he has much to learn. :More Coming Soon... History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Kenjutsu Expertise Onmyōdō Master "World Flow" (界流, Kairyū): The world flow is a simple concept theoretically, and is the hypothesized basis for all energy flow in the world. In accordance, this process is what is responsible for the past, current and future states of the world. Simply put, the World Flow is described as the natural recycling of all energy in the world, spiritual, physical or otherwise by means of the five classical elements all matter draws their basis from: , , , and . Therefore, Onmyōdō refers to the ability to observe and guide the transfer and transformation of all energy through using its greatest mediums as a basis. Of course, to be capable of guiding the transfer and transformation of all energy in the world is near-impossible, and a feat only reserved for the greatest of Onmyōji — a title Kaiba seeks for himself. Notably, there is another part of the cycle that exists outside the five classical elements: the existence of . To retain pure energy in the world, unfettered by the willpower of both the living and dead, and having it persist through generations, there was a process of purification involved. This purification laid within the depths of the earth, in specific locations where all of the five classical elements aggregated. These are where the Ley lines accumulated a reservoir of pure energy that had traveled through countless pores that split apart all particles associated with or . A portion of said energy soon returns to the surface in specific geographic locations where it becomes part of the atmosphere, and the entire process resets itself. This knowledge soon caused Onmyōdō to become remastered to a point where, as a form of combat, it became an art all on its own. Not only did it deal with the transfer and transformation of energy through material mediums, it dealt with the active purification of energy: returning all things to its origin. Onmyōdō (陰陽道, The Way of Yin–Yang) is a form of esoteric cosmology thought to be developed by humans in order to witness the true nature of the spiritual world around them. However, it is revealed by Kaiba that Quincy — naturally gifted spiritual beings — possess a large hand in the development of Onmyōdō to what it is in the present day. By encapsulating on the very fundamental nature of the world through the , one can tap into the truth of the world. In other words, Onmyōdō is the spiritual application of an individual's capability to understand the world's flow. This comes across in a similar way to the operation of several physical and spiritual disciplines: anchoring one's existence in order to produce a variety of supernatural effects. However, these supernatural effects come from the comprehension of energy flow in the world, both spiritual and physical. By utilizing spiritual mediums such as or their own body, Onmyōji can act as a "rock in the rapids", ultimately redirecting energy flow in the same way a enhances a without getting consumed by it. This enables Kaiba to utilize a wide variety of abilities, such as internal spiritual energy purification, elemental transmutation, ocular-based cognizance, barrier creation and spirit dominance. Kaiba's skill within the use of his clan's personalized Onmyōdō is considerably advanced. Despite his young age, the sheer necessity for his growth prompted him to master the basic principles with considerably greater ease than the Dōman Ashiya before him. Due to his innate understanding of the idea of "World Flow" (界流, Kairyū), Kaiba finds that Onmyōdō is very simple to grasp conceptually. While his innate experience in using the associated skills are still limited, his theoretical understanding of the principles is enough to seamlessly enhance his base Quincy techniques to the point where the veritable nature of his abilities makes him an extremely difficult opponent for most spiritual entities. This, on top of the fact that he is responsible for the exorcism of various malignant creatures, makes his skills highly reputable even despite his human heritage. In his pursuit to advance his Onmyōdō skills to a point where his identity as a Quincy isn't compromised by the slander of the , he took to apprenticeship underneath the infamous Senjukuha. Saori Sumeragi, who noticed his talents, recognized that the craft he wished to refine bore considerable similarities with the "flow of the blade", and thus expanded on that foundation. Quincy themselves possess a soul that is highly receptive to the condition of the world. The innate nature of a Quincy's soul is one that takes. Not as a matter of incompleteness, but as a matter of the 's blood that flows within them, its ebb and flow commanding that all must be taken for his conquest. While wishing that he could be separated from Yhwach's identity, unfortunately Kaiba could not. However, he took that inescapable foundation and built an even greater craft than his clan's Onmyōdō: the Gosei Issō (五世一相, Five Worlds, One Phase). It is a craft that takes the zenith of one's knowledge of the World's Flow, and incorporates one's soul as the catalyst to facilitate worldly processes. In saying this, Kaiba still possesses remnants of his old Onmyōdō craft, incorporated within the Gosei Issō in order to bring about the full scale of his latent potential. Gosei Issō (五世一相, Five Worlds, One Phase): Quincy Abilities Spirit Weapon Hagun Zenmu Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Onmyōji Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Echt Quincy